This invention relates generally to frames which suspend diffusers under a ceiling light fixtures and more particularly to a drop-down diffuser frame which is swung open to access the light fixture.
Light fixtures which are mounted on a ceiling and project down from the ceiling are typically enclosed by a variety of devices, such as a diffuser frame which conceals the sides of the light fixture and a diffuser panel held by the frame which conceals the bottom of the fixture. To provide for access to the fixture, the frame must be removed or otherwise displaced, which often requires the use of two hands. This is inconvenient and may even Present a safety problem, especially since the person performing the maintenance is usually standing on a ladder. Moreover, replacement of the diffuser in its original position after the maintenance has been performed is often difficult.